A number of parlor games involving the exchange and pursuit of play money have as their objects the accumulation of wealth and building of business entity combinations to the detriment of players in competition. Such games originally gained popularity in years of economic depression and provided entertaining diversions from the dismal economic plight many people were actually experiencing. However, there is a belief held by some that games of that sort have an unfortunate side effect in that they tend to teach and emphasize the merits of stifling competition.